


Skrothög?

by orphan_account



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Cars, F/F, Fast Cars, Fluff, Handholding, Holidays, Kissing, Love, Work, gratuitous car porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-08 00:27:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14093022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Fareeha is unable to just enjoy her holiday with Brigitte. Her mind keeps slipping back to work.Brigitte has a surprise for her to take her mind off, something rare in these times. But will Fareeha be able to enjoy it?(Phargitte/Pharitte/Rocketsmith/Rocketsquire fic. Ship name is still subject to debates.)





	Skrothög?

"You know I hate surprises."

A warm breeze blew through the wide fields on this beautiful afternoon. Unfortunately, it came from behind, so Fareeha struggled to get strands of hair out of her eye. She groaned every time she got poked again. Why did they have to walk instead of ordering the taxi to drop them off at the actual destination?

"Come on, you're gonna love it!" her girlfriend said, pouting when Fareeha gave her a lopsided look. "Don't you trust me?"

She let her head drop. Yes, she did trust Brigitte, more than anybody else in this world. Even more than the people on her team at Helix, people she could depend on in armed combat. Still, _those people_ didn't try to surprise her with things they have been cryptic about all day.

But she wasn't in Egypt with Helix now, she was in Germany on a holiday with Brigitte and Reinhardt. And she had promised to not bring any work with her.

"Hello?" a voice sounded, "Calling the beautiful bird stuck in dreamland! We miss you down here on earth!" Brigitte waved when her girlfriend did not react to her question, and looked lost in thought instead.

Fareeha couldn't help but grin. There was something about this auburn haired woman. It made Fareeha's body tingle like a love-struck teenager every time the girl was doing something cute. Yes, she was right. Fareeha was supposed to enjoy a holiday, not get caught up in the calculating mind of a battle-hardened soldier.

"Sorry! Sorry, habibti!" she offered her girlfriend an apologetic look. "It's just.. hard for soldiers to simply turn off their thoughts, you know?" A strong hand grabbed Fareeha's. She readily squeezed it back.

"That's why I brought you out here, honeybun," Brigitte explained softly. A warm feeling filled Fareeha's body, starting from the hand she was holding and slowly working up her arms towards her heart. She closed her eyes.

An adorable giggle signalized she had been drifting off again, even had stopped walking in the process. Brigitte tugged at her arm.

"Come on, you snail! I can't wait to show you the surprise!"

 

* * *

 

Effort had been made, but eventually curiosity got the better of her. Some imaginary rodent had materialized in Fareeha's stomach, and simply did not quit nagging.

"Any chance to drop me a hint?" she asked in a hopeful voice. Like a kid trying to get the christmas present on the evening before.

A groan wrapped in freckled wrapping paper was all she got though. "You're terrible, you know?" Brigitte commented, but it failed to discourage the Egyptian. Fareeha winked.

"As naughty as it gets."

Without letting go of the hand, Brigitte reached over with her other fist and punched Fareeha in her upper arm. Ouch! Maybe she shouldn't have teased a woman sporting arms like oak logs with such low hanging fruit, but Fareeha regretted nothing. She stroked the aching spot. Damn, it would leave a bruise! She decided it was her turn to pout now.

"What was that for?" she asked, reaping another sigh.

"This thing is ancient and it took me a full year to fix! That's all you're going to get from me, you nosy brat!" Brigitte was trying her best to sound offended, but the occasional snicker betrayed her performance. Fareeha felt like pushing her luck and donned a sympathetic smile.

"Listen, habibti. If you're trying to show me a weapon or something like that, I've seen all of their kind, no matter what century they were made or used in." When Brigitte looked at her with an open mouth, Fareeha was sure she had scored big. She turned her face towards the road with a victorious smirk.

"Perks of working for the biggest security company in the world. You can..."

Booming laughter interrupted her. Brigitte had immediately smacked her hand in front of her own mouth in an attempt to silence herself, but it had only succeeded in muffling the sound. In what seemed like an effort to bury her face, she pressed her head into Fareeha's arm. Right into the bruise! Fareeha flinched and drew her breath sharply through her teeth.

"Sorry! Sorry!" Brigitte kissed the sore spot and looked apologetically into Fareeha's eyes from below. The long bangs on the sides, the auburn button eyes, Fareeha felt like staring down a puppy that had ripped a couch apart. However, her sight softened when Brigitte looked down, purposefully overdoing the guilty pout. She reached over with her head and planted an acquitting kiss on Brigitte's head, taking her time to enjoy the familiar aroma. If she had been seriously offended, now it would have not mattered anymore.

"It's just..." Brigitte started when she pulled away, but took a second to consider her words. "You know what? Before we spoil the fun, just tag along expecting a weapon."

Farewell victorious feeling! Confusion crept into Fareeha's head. Not only did Brigitte manage to keep her surprise unrevealed, she had also scattered breadcrumbs which made absolutely no sense to the Egyptian.

'Surprise it is then,' Fareeha resigned. The late afternoon sun gleamed warmly to their right. She looked over, peering at it over her girlfriend's head. Maybe it was worth walking the last bit after all. No matter if she would like the surprise or not, at least she was able to enjoy a summer day with her dearest person in the world.

And that was worth bunches by itself.

 

* * *

 

"We're in the middle of nowhere and you are showing me a lone barn."

"Uh-huh."

Fareeha scratched her head. Usually she would trust her life with Brigitte, but she had met her father - Torbjörn - a couple of times back when Overwatch was a thing. Her conclusion: the Lindholms were good at cobbling together the most frightening machinery.

"Is what you're doing in there even legal?" Fareeha asked, pointing at the doors.

"Shut your cute mouth and watch!" Brigitte ordered and stepped towards a terminal next to the doors. After some fiddling, a hollow click signalized the magnetic lock had been released. Brigitte stepped towards the handles in the middle and grabbed them.

Fareeha watched as the big doors moved, awfully slowly. A weapon which was none. What could deserve such a description? Brigitte was more of an armourer than a weaponsmith, compared to her father. Now that she thought of it, Reinhardt's birthday was coming up soon, which was one of the reasons Fareeha had been suggested to come visit around specifically this time of the year. Did the Swede build something for him? Some improvement to his rather battered suit? It would make sense why she had been hiding it in a barn far away from everything.

But why did Brigitte mention spoiling potential fun? No, if it was a suit of armour for Reinhardt, then taking it out for a ride wouldn't be possibly a good idea. Fareeha recalled the size of his current armour. There was no way any of them could even remotely fit inside.

There was also no way Brigitte had made one for her. Fareeha had turned down that offer before. Not because she didn't think her girlfriend couldn't build something to improve her current Raptora suit. Helix demanded their tech to be checked and approved by a whole bunch of authorities before they even allowed it to go near their employees. It would have been a nightmare to go through all those bureaucratic hoops.

Did she make one for herself? But why bring it out here then? Their workshop at home was spacious enough to say the least. She had also mentioned that "the thing was ancient", so unless Brigitte wanted to follow Reinhardt in medieval full plate armour... Fareeha gave up theorising and prepared for the worst.

It came even worse.

 

* * *

 

"Ta-daaa!"

What?

Opening the barn doors turned the place into a scrapyard all of a sudden.

Fareeha pressed her hand against her mouth as hard as she could. She shouldn't laugh. No, she really shouldn't. A snort escaped her nose nevertheless and amused giggles followed suit.

Over forty years ago wheels had been made obsolete by antigrav technology. Fareeha had only seen these old battery powered vehicles on the internet when she was little. They had vanished quickly when cleaner and more efficient technology became affordable to everybody. And yet...

Tires and metal parts claimed most of the space in the barn, piled to heaps and stacks. But right in the middle the actual source of amusement presented itself.

"Ancient, huh?" Fareeha taunted, gloating at the big, wide car, which shone in a tint of wine red.

The hunk of metal pleased her eye in an aesthetic way at least. The lowest parts of the car body were made out of some dark and weaved material, curved like a lip. Fareeha spotted something on the large grill between the headlights. She squatted down to see it. Three letters. Two smaller, silver ones on top of one big red letter. Fareeha pushed herself back up and walked over to Brigitte.

"I mean, I can absolutely dig the looks of it, but... how long until it falls apart?" Fareeha winked at Brigitte, ready to take all her teasing back and let her girlfriend ramble about how she had polished up this museum piece for the rest of her day. It didn't matter that she wouldn't understand half of the technical details. As long as the pretty girl was happy, Fareeha would be, too.

But Brigitte didn't seem fazed at all.

"It's fueled up and ready to go," she said, producing a key out of her pocket. "Move! I'm gonna pull it out of the barn."

"Yes, ma'am!" Fareeha saluted mockingly. She turned around, facing the sun again. It would take about an hour until it would be starting to set on the horizon. Perhaps Brigitte was trying to lead the day into a romantic evening? However, Fareeha chuckled to herself, there were far more romantic cars in her mind for such an occasion.

No, Fareeha felt great that Brigitte had found a hobby that wasn't close to war and battle. It's not like she herself had any hobbies. Day in and day out she spent her time at Helix, doing and leading drills, going on missions, paperwork. Flying the Raptora suit came closest to a hobby. Soaring through the air felt really great, but whenever she put the thing on, seriousness and professional behaviour were advised to complete a mission without casualties.

The clap of a closing door sounded. Fareeha awaited the silent and electric whirr of motors moving the car forward into the gravel, where the little stones would be creakily pushed aside by the tires. She shook her head. Tires. Where had the silly girl dug up a car with tires of all things?

Coming to think of it, only spending time with Brigitte felt truly recreational, and they were not even in the same country most of the time. Maybe the Swede was right after all, Fareeha was a workaholic and had forgotten how to live. Now she depended on her girlfriend to rediscover the ability. That was why she did not mind how Brigitte sometimes drowned her in youthful vigor. After all, the girl had to put up with Fareeha's thickheadedness as well. They were similar, yet so different.

Repeated wheezing sounds jolted Fareeha out of her pondering. Only a second passed before they were replaced by a deafening roar. Something in her panicked. She jumped, turning around to the source of the loud rumbling. The polished pile of junk had come to life, and emerged from its slumber as the actual Godzilla, or so it seemed.

Fareeha must have had a hilarious expression on her face, because Brigitte was laughing openly behind the steering wheel. Damn it, she noticed, her mouth stood wide open. She closed it, trying to compose herself through the pounding of her heart.

The car rolled forward. When the door was lined up with Fareeha, Brigitte stopped and the window slid down.

"I said ancient, not lame!" the swede laughed over the empty passenger seat, "What's wrong? You look like you have seen a ghost!"

Or a monster...

"That's loud!" Fareeha shouted back. The hollow echo from the barn amplifying the rhythmic grumble.

"Fari," Brigitte mocked the Egyptian, "That's just a kitty purr. Let me show you loud!"

There was no time for protests. The rumble turned into a voluminous scream. Blasts, like thunderous explosions cut off the revving as the engine reached the limiter. Fareeha felt reminded of machine guns, and now she understood what Brigitte had meant. Following the release of the throttle, a rapidly stuttering whine escorted the yells, like air being forced through a tight corridor.

"Still feeling cocky?" Brigitte asked, cheekily fluttering her eyelids. Fareeha wasn't sure what to say for a moment.

"What the hell is this thing?" she asked in the end, the smell of gasoline engulfing the air. She knew the fumes weren't exactly healthy, but they felt good. Have these sensations been part of the enthusiasm about fuel powered cars?

"A dream!" Brigitte answered frankly, "It was called the Nissan Skyline GT-R R34 once, but I mostly prefer 'bundle of excitement and holy shit'." Fareeha laughed at the title, noticing Brigitte didn't. She seemed to be lost in thought instead and patted the dashboard, donning a sentimental gaze. "Some guy found the thing rusted to bits in the collection of his late grandpa. He thought I was crazy to even ask for a visit." She peered into Fareehas eyes again. For a second she looked so much older than her. "I wasn't joking when I said it took me a full year to fix. Finished this version of the transmission last week, just when the last parts for the exhaust and the rims came in as well." Brigitte tried a smile. "All custom orders, as you said, nobody uses tires anymore these days."

The gravity of the words dawned on Fareeha. This thing must not have only eaten into Brigitte's bank account like money was some common breakfast cereal. She had arrived five days ago and Brigitte had not left her side since, which meant...

"Is this the first time you're giving it a ride?"

"In this configuration, yes."

Fareeha noticed why Brigitte's mood seemed to drop with each second. She sucked at being a girlfriend so much at times! How would she be feeling if she showed her... oh right, she remembered, no hobbies. The Egyptian decided it would be quite appropriate to pull her head out of her own butt and be appreciative for a change.

She opened the door and entered the car taking the seat next to her girlfriend, whose right arm was resting on top of the steering wheel. She noticed how low she was actually sitting, and how spartan the interior was equipped barring for a whole bunch of instruments. "Boost" one said and the pin pointed at the lower area of the scale, whatever that meant. The rumble did not quiet down significantly when she closed the door. Instead she could feel the vibrations massaging her seat. Fareeha reached over and placed her hand on Brigitte's shoulder.

"Why don't you quit being miserable and show me how wheels feel like on the street, huh?" Fareeha proposed, vigorously kneading her girlfriend's shoulder. That seemed to lighten Brigitte back up a bit. She smiled weakly and put her free hand on top of Fareeha's, picking it up and kissing it before letting go. It didn't seem as enthusiastic yet, but maybe the drive would cheer her up.

"Alright then, strap yourself in, honey."

 

* * *

 

"Something wrong?" Fareeha asked when Brigitte pulled over for seemingly no reason. They had been driving really tamely, even within the speed limit. It was obvious even for Fareeha, who had no clue about the topic, that the car was easily able to go much faster. Maybe Brigitte had noticed something break?

"Nah, just wanna check on something," was the quick answer. Brigitte let the engine run when she got out of the car. Fareeha decided to follow her.

Brigitte had already opened the bonnet and was hunched over the engine compartment when Fareeha had managed to peel out of the seat. Everything that was able to glisten, did so. Various tubing wound around the big red block in the middle, which boasted four silver letters on its front. The engine jounced rhythmically with the rumbling it propagated. There was a certain charm to the sight.

"So, what are you doing?" Fareeha asked when Brigitte was fiddling with something.

"As I said, just checking. You know, such a car is an eternal project," Brigitte responded, not interrupting what she was doing.

Fareeha wasn't sure why her girlfriend was avoiding the conversation. She walked up to her and carefully embraced her from behind, resting her cheek on the Swede's back.

"Then what are you checking on?" Fareeha asked, closing her eyes and enjoying the combination of Brigitte's warm back and her perfume, sweet sandalwood and blueberries. Grease, oil and gasoline from the car rounded off the range of fragrances. The angry purr of the engine sounded like a sweet lullaby right now. Fareeha purred herself; the world could freeze right here right now. Alternatively, she'd accept a nap as well.

"Sorry, honeybun, I didn't mean to make you all sleepy," Brigitte said.

"I'm not sleepy," Fareeha protested, albeit rather weakly. She planted a kiss on Brigitte's back before returning her cheek to where she lifted it off from.

Her makeshift pillow started to move though, and such the blissful moment ended. Well, the comfy part of it, the bliss wouldn't end for another three weeks at least.

"How about I drop you off at home? I'll finish whatever I wanted to try out on the car quickly and be back afterwards, I promise!" Brigitte offered.

"Huh?" Fareeha made a dumbfounded face. What the hell was that? Why was her girlfriend suddenly aborting the evening plan? She felt two hands caressing her sides as Brigitte provided her with a caring smile.

"You don't have to pretend that you enjoy my weird hobby just for my sake. I can work on it another time."

Big eyes appeared on Fareeha's face before she settled into a deep frown. "You're on your bullshit again, habibti, do you notice?"

Brigitte sighed and pushed Fareeha away gently. She turned around and closed the bonnet, then she walked around to the door on the right side, reached through the window, and in the next moment the grumble died down.

"It was just a silly idea, nothing more," Brigitte said as she pulled her torso out of the car again. "I tried, but... I can see it in your face. You are not interested in the topic, but that's alright." Brigitte walked back up to Fareeha again, giving her a peck on her cheek. "I'm not mad, we can spend our time diff..FARI!"

Fareeha tackled Brigitte against the car, where they landed with a hollow thud. She pressed Brigitte's wrists against the bonnet, effectively pinning her there. Glaring at her, she watched how Brigitte's mouth and eyes opened in a stunned expression.

"Now _I_ am offended!" Fareeha grumbled. Brigitte closed her mouth and swallowed. She didn't dare to avert her gaze. When Fareeha was convinced that her girlfriend wouldn't take chances and wriggle out, she let go of the wrists and grabbed her head instead. Was that fear in Brigitte's eyes? Good! Dipping down, she left a quick kiss on her lips.

"Don't you ever dare assuming," she kissed her again, "what I enjoy," another peck, "when I'm around you!" Brigitte closed her eyes. "The only... silly thing... around here," now Brigitte was stifling a laugh, "are you!"

Strong hands appeared at the back of Fareeha's head and pushed her down, towards her girlfriend's face. Brigitte wasn't letting go of her, she must have had enough of the teases. Insistently she drilled at Fareeha's closed mouth with her tongue, demanding entrance. After a second of surprise, and another second of contemplation, the Egyptian decided to give her girlfriend the unearned reward. She opened her mouth, a choice not entirely based in altruism, if she had to be honest.

Youthful enthusiasm, Fareeha remembered. She could feel how Brigitte's tongue worked against hers. All she had to do was reciprocating from whatever angle Brigitte had chosen to press against hers. She decided to starve the attempts at controlling the pace and bite her girlfriend's lower lip, taking control again. Gently she tasted the smooth skin she trapped between her teeth until a soft gasp escaped the Swede. Fareeha could still feel two hands on the back of her head, but at this point they might have as well belonged to a gummy bear. They just existed there, not applying any more pressure. Fareeha had successfully melted Brigitte into a pile of swedish candy, and she insisted on being the only one with the privilege to taste it.  

Noses brushed against each other when Fareeha tilted her head to the other side. She took a deep breath. There was her perfume again, sandalwood and blueberries. Fareeha wanted to take a bite from this angle, but the helpless and adorable little thing trapped beneath her started to have a laughing fit.

"That tickles!" Brigitte squeaked. Fareeha pulled away and looked at her, attempting to be scolding for the interruption. Trying to don her most serious gaze was hard enough in itself, but the twitching in Brigitte's mouth ruined it all. Fareeha let her head drop face first into her girlfriend's chest, without any grain of gracefulness.

"Ow!" sounded the protest, but was immediately ridiculed by a follow-up giggle. Fareeha moved her head around, as if trying to dig a hole right in between Brigitte's breasts, with her head as the shovel. "Get out of there!" sounded the feebly emphasized protest, but Fareeha was having none of that. She was laughing tears and needed to conceal it. If that meant that Brigitte had to suffer through a world of tickles, Fareeha was ready to sign the deal immediately.

It took minutes for both to escape the laughing fit, because every time it had finally died down, they made the mistake of looking at each other, and trying to stay serious. Fareeha had rolled off her girlfriend at some point, so they lay next to each other on the bonnet. How did that thing with the love work again, Fareeha asked herself. How was this hunk of human able to invoke so many emotions in her at once? How could they so easily deadlock each other into a giggle fest without any proper reason?

"I love you," Fareeha said, realizing Brigitte had said the same words at the same time. "Not again!" She shook her head, eyeballing Brigitte, who tried her best to keep her mouth shut herself, but it was no use. Even though Fareeha's head felt like bursting, she had to ride out the strokes of laughter in order to let her lungs even have a glimpse at fresh air.

"What are we, twelve?" Fareeha asked when she finally calmed down enough to speak, "Quit killing my sides already!" she demanded.

The feeling of complete and utter exhaustion felt insanely liberating, but something inside of her still didn't leave her in peace. Fareeha rolled around and dropped back onto the unsuspecting Brigitte, knocking the wind out of her. "I think I wasn't done with you yet!" she said, not flinching this time.

Brigitte just looked at her, clearly expressing that she had no idea what her girlfriend was talking about.

"What made you think I am not interested in," Fareeha knocked on the wine red bonnet, "Godzilla?" Brigitte dropped her gaze.

"Well, I don't know," she started with a squirming moan. Before Fareeha could say something, Brigitte picked up the attempt at answering the question again. "You started making fun of the car at first. I thought I could make you feel excited for it nevertheless, and I was sure it had worked." Brigitte looked back into Fareeha's eyes. "But then I was getting insecure about it, and you didn't say anything throughout the ride, and you looked so bored..."

"Bored?" Fareeha blinked in disbelief. "I was trying to get comfy in those terrible, uncushioned seats." She hit Brigitte's shoulder with her fist, playfully, but hard enough that the point came across. "I really like the car. It reminds me of the Raptora suit alot."

"Really?" came the wide eyed question from below.

"Less verticality, but more raw power." Fareeha touched Brigitte's face with a hand and stroked her cheek with her thumb. "Did you think a seasoned jet-suit pilot like me would chicken out? Or was there another reason you didn't floor it?"

Brigitte laughed again, softly. It warmed Fareeha's heart to see the doubt and insecurity drop off her girlfriend's chest like a rock that has been stalling a river. "Of course not, honeybun," Brigitte promised, "but you have to be gentle with an engine until everything has warmed up properly." A finger appeared before Fareeha's face and booped her nose. "I'm not kicking you out of bed in the morning either."

"Mhhmm, right, you dirty liar," was Fareeha’s lopsided answer. She shook her head instead of protesting the false claim. Brigitte could be very demanding in the mornings. That's what Fareeha got for dating somebody younger and even more vigorous than her. On the flipside, she couldn't really complain about the _things_ her girlfriend was demanding from her so early in the day. She decided it was a good time to kiss her again.

Lovely how differences could be ironed out so easily sometimes.

"So, is it noon for your 'bundle of holy shit' already?" she asked when she pulled away again.

"You left out something important in that nickname," Brigitte protested.

"I'm just imitating you."

Brigitte shoved Fareeha off herself with an exaggerated groan, reminding that her arms weren't just inflated with air.

"Hop in, you skitstövel!" Brigitte retaliated. Fareeha raised her eyebrows, but before she could protest at the foreign insult, the brazen woman was already blowing her a raspberry. Incorrigible, she thought. Fareeha shook her head and entered the car again.

'But I wouldn't trade her for the world,' she added, watching Brigitte sit down next to her and pushing the key into the ignition lock, a bright smile on her face. Fareeha murmured unintelligible sounds of happiness at the sight.

A turn of the key, a neigh of the engine, and one thousand horses came back to life, at least.

"You ready?" Brigitte asked, looking over some of the instruments.

"Kick it!"

Brigitte revved the engine up, but something made her take the foot off the pedal. It went back to idling with the sputtering of the wastegate.

"You know," Brigitte said, "I've got just the place where we can watch the sunset. What do you think, can we reach it before it's dark?"

Fareeha didn't have a chance to answer the question. None of the rocket suits were able to push her body as hard as the machine from hell she had so readily taken a seat inside. They weren't even going straight, the wheels spun and kept Brigitte busy holding the car on the road. Even though the engine was clearly hitting the limiter, they were going faster and faster.

Next gear. Fareeha was shoved forward like a sack of sand, but immediately pushed backwards again. The revving sound didn't come up as erratically as it did in the previous gear, but they were still not going completely straight. Fareeha clawed at the seat. She trusted Brigitte completely, but her body tried its best to convince her otherwise.

Next gear. A loud hiss accompanied every shift and all pipes were screaming. They were finally going straight, but the pressure backwards did not relent in the slightest. The road just passed by and she felt like she was sitting in a jet fighter flying way too low. She tried to relax, but then Brigitte grabbed the stick in between them and Fareeha knew they weren't done with the wild ride yet.

Next gear. Everything around them turned to hell, but this seemed to be the environment in which the car started to calm down, and so did its driver. There was a curve in the road coming up and Brigitte took her foot off the gas accordingly. Finally, Fareeha got some time to take a breath and realize that she was shaking, clawing at the seat like a frightened little child.

Except she was not frightened. She was beaming in the aftermath of an overdose of adrenaline and shouted her release out openly. The yell could be barely heard in the slowly descending roar of the unmuffled engine sound. She looked at her girlfriend to the right, who smiled about as brightly.

"Sorry, habibti! Turns out I love surprises after all!"

**Author's Note:**

> I want to thank [NOTRandy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NOTRandy) for being my lovely beta for this fic. Check out his work! He is amazing!


End file.
